Apuesta
by UchihaLoure
Summary: Sabaku No Gaara era un hombre de negocios demeseado por las chicas de la televisora disfrutando de las mujeres hasta que todo empezo como una simple apuesta el tenia que acostarse con ella pero el no conto que pronto conoceria el amor verdadero GAAMATSU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente! Bueno umm se preguntaran quien soy? Bueno soy Uchiha Loure y me gustaría compartirles un fic de GaaMatsu, se darán cuenta que es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta parejita (aunque no lo crean e hecho muchos con una persona ^^) bueno total, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Notas del autor: este es un Universo Alterno (U/A) espero que les guste, obvio, un 100% GaaMatsu. Este fic se lo dedico a una persona que adoro muchísimo, conniaa'sabakuno esto es para ti, te quiero:)**

**Nota roja: los personajes no me pertenecen (no tengo mucha imaginación u.u) ay ciertos personajes que yo invente n.n**

**Importante leer: este fic contiene Lemon, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo, gracias: B**

**Apuesta.**

Un chico con cabello oscuro y unas grandes cejas se encontraba trabajando en su oficina, se encontraba sentado en su asiento observando la pantalla de la computadora que se encontraba frente a el, firmaba y rompía algunos documentos que tenia en su escritorio. El teléfono comienza a sonar, el chico un poco presionado levanto el teléfono y lo pego a su oído.

Lee.- Televisora katsumar, que se le ofrece?

Teléfono.- Lee… que bueno que lo encuentro en su oficina

Lee.- aaaah! ¿Como esta licenciado? – se recargo en la silla dejo los documentos en el escritorio y la pluma la coloco enzima de su agenda.

Teléfono.- bien gracias, solo le llamo para saber ¿cuando va a ser nuestra próxima reunión?

Lee.- oooh, eso tendría que preguntárselo a Shikamaru, si quiere yo lo llamo en unos minutos

Teléfono.- de acuerdo, en ese caso espero su llamada

Lee.- ya quedamos – después de decir eso lee colgó el teléfono y se levanto de su asiento dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo.

En otra parte de la televisora…

Un chico pelirrojo y una chica de cabello rubio y largo se encontraban en uno de los amplios pasillos de la televisora. El pelirrojo tenia a la chica pegada a la pared y la besaba en los labios muy apasionadamente, la chica tenia sus brazos enredados en el cuello del chico, mientras que el chico acariciaba la cintura de la chica y bajaba un poco mas hasta sus piernas, volviendo a subir su mano hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de la chica, los labios del pelirrojo comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de la chica, mientras que la chica dejaba salir unos pequeños gemidos. En un movimiento la chica zafo sus brazos llegando hasta los botones de la camisa del pelirrojo y sin ningún problema comenzo a desabotonarla. El pelirrojo coloco una de sus manos en la pierna de la chica y sin ningún problema la levanto haciendo que quedara en su cadera y lentamente comenzo a subir la falda de la rubia, la chica termino de desabotonar la camisa del chico y bajo sus manos hasta llegar a la bragueta del pantalón, el cual bajo sin pensarlo. Los labios del chico regresaron a los labios de la rubia, mientras que con su mano continuaba acariciando uno de los pechos de la chica.

Lee.- GAARA!

Los dos chicos pararon de besarse y rápidamente voltearon a ver a lee, que se encontraba parado frente a ellos. La chica bajo su pierna y junto con ella su falda, Gaara subió su bragueta y volvió a abotonar su camisa sin decir nada, la chica acomodo su blusa mientras arreglaba de nuevo su cabello.

Lee.- me pueden explicar que es esto?

Akane.- lo lamento lee… por favor no le digas nada tsunade! Después nos va a despedir!

Lee.- eso hubieras pensado antes de estar haciendo esas cochinadas aquí en la televisora!

Akane.- lo lamento

Lee.- este bien… no le diré nada, pero ya vuelve a tu trabajo

Akane.- gracias lee

La rubia le da un beso en la mejilla a lee y después se retira del lugar. Gaara faja su camisa y arregla su cabello.

Lee.- Gaara, que hubieras hecho si en lugar de que yo los viera los hubiera visto tsunade?

Gaara.- que podía hacer

Lee.- lo dices como si nada!

Gaara.- no es nada

Lee.- como que no lo es!

Gaara.- haber ya basta lee, a mi no me vas a sermonear, mejor vuelve a tu oficina

Gaara continúo con su camino con un tono serio y la misma mirada de siempre. Lee se quedo de pie observando como su amigo entraba a su oficina. Lee continuo caminando hasta llegar a la oficina del administrador de la televisora. Una vez estando hay toco la puerta

Shikamaru.- pase!

Lee coloco su mano en la perilla de la puerta y la abre, entra directamente a la oficina acercándose al escritorio de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru.- lee, que te trae por aquí? – se puso de pie y extendió la mano

Lee.- que tal Shikamaru – le dio la mano a Shikamaru – llamo el licenciado yuki, preguntando cuando va a ser la próxima reunión

Shikamaru.- déjame ver que dia esta libre – se sentó en su asiento y comenzo a hojear su agenda – siéntate por favor lee – continuo hojeando la agenda

Lee.- claro – se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio de Shikamaru

Shikamaru.- te parece la semana que entra? – observo a lee

Lee.- me parece bien

Shikamaru.- y que tal el fin de semana una reunión en mi casa? – dejo la agenda en su escritorio y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla cruzo los brazos y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lee.- valla, y a que se debe la reunión? – de igual manera sonrió

Shikamaru.- quiero pedir la mano de Temari, pero no se a quien pedírsela, si a Kankuro o a Gaara? – desvió la mirada hacia la ventana observando el cielo azul y las nubes blancas.

Lee.- uff… si le pides la mano a Kankuro se va a poner a preguntarte muchas cosas, como que tienes en mente para su futuro o no se, que casa le vas a comprar, pero al final te va a dar permiso de casarte con ella. Y si se la pides a Gaara, el te va a golpear hasta que se canse y después te va a mandar por un tubo. Tu decides! – se recargo en el respaldo de la silla

Shikamaru.- que problemático… - cerró los ojos y puso cara de preocupación

Lee.- nada pierdes con intentar

Shikamaru.- iré a pedir la mano de Temari, en la noche.

La puerta de la oficina de Shikamaru se abre y entra una chica rubia con 4 coletas.

Temari.- tsunade quiere las listas de los comerciales que han salido el dia de hoy – se acercaba al escritorio – hola Lee

Lee.- que tal Temari?

Temari.- los quiere para ahorita, Shikamaru – se acerca y le da un beso en los labios de su amado novio, después sale de la oficina

Lee.- que linda y amorosa

En la oficina de Gaara…

Gaara se encontraba sentado en su asiento, mientras que observaba la pantalla de la computadora y sostenía unos documentos. Se escucha que tocan la puerta y el chico dijo un – pase – con su tono frió y serio de siempre. La puerta se abre y entra un chico alocado y muy sonriente. Se acerca al escritorio y se sienta en una de las sillas que estaban frente al mencionado escritorio, el pelirrojo desvió la mirada de la computadora para observar a su hermano sentado frente a el, Gaara volvió su mirada a la pantalla de la computadora.

Kankuro.- que? No vas a decir nada?

Gaara.-… - observa a Kankuro y lo ignora por completo

Kankuro.- vamos Gaara! Solo fue un rasguño

Gaara.- ja, rasguño – observo fijamente a Kankuro, con una mirada penetrante

Kankuro.- esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas… perdón por lo de tu auto!

Gaara.- hmph! – volvió a ver la pantalla

Kankuro.- pero de que te quejas!? Te deje mi auto, es mucho mejor que el tuyo!

Gaara.- a mí que me importa cual es mejor, yo quiero el mío – observo a Kankuro con una mirada desafiante

Kankuro.- esta bien, ya esta en el taller… - evito la mirada de Gaara – ah! Pero cuéntame, asi que ya lograste ligarte a Akane eh!

Gaara.- baka

Kankuro.- vamos!, no le vas a contar nada a tu hermanito?

Gaara.- no, y ya déjame trabajar

Kankuro.- quien diría que una mujer se fijaría en un hombre tan trabajador e irritable – cruzaba los brazos

Gaara.- ya vete – continuo con su trabajo

Kankuro.- como le hiciste para ligarte a una chica tan sexy... como ella?

Gaara.- Kankuro

Kankuro.- que? Solo pregunto

Gaara.- hmph, no me agradan tus preguntas

Tocan la puerta, Gaara dice un – pase – nuevamente y por la puerta entra un chico de ojos oscuros y de cabello oscuro con un semblante serio entra a la oficina con un fólder color blanco en las manos.

Sasuke.- Kankuro… - se acerca al escritorio

Kankuro.- mira nada mas, quien tenemos aquí?, Sasuke! uno de los chicos mas deseados de la televisora!

Gaara.- que pasó Sasuke? – enfoca su atención en Sasuke

Sasuke.- tsunade quiere que analices las listas de los comerciales que fueron transmitidos el dia de hoy, para que saques cuentas y después le mandes los informes y también quiere que saques la suma de dinero que le deben los representantes de los comerciales que fueron transmitidos el dia de ayer – le dio el fólder a Gaara

Gaara.- de acuerdo, eso parece fácil – hojeaba las hojas que se encontraban dentro del fólder

Kankuro.- y tu Sasuke?... que cuentas? – observo atentamente al azabache

Sasuke.- hmph – ignoro por completo a Kankuro

Kankuro.- que? Ahora todos me ignoran asi de fácil! – se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño

Sasuke.- y para cuando es la boda Gaara?

Gaara.- dentro de 4 meses – observo a Sasuke

Kankuro.- que?... a el si le respondes las preguntas!! – se puso de pie y estrello sus manos en el escritorio de Gaara

Sasuke.- oye!!! El escritorio no es de nosotros!!

Gaara.- que es lo que quieres Kankuro?

Kankuro.- que me respondas mi preguntas!

Gaara.- no tengo la obligación de hacerlo!

Kankuro.- como tu hermano mayor te lo ordeno!

Gaara.- ni un perro como tu me da ordenes! – se puso de pie

Sasuke.- ya calmense los dos

Kankuro.- me dijiste perro… - hace pucheros – no se vale!, si yo te hubiera dicho asi ya me hubieras partido la cara – continuaba con sus pucheros

Gaara.- hmph… pareces niño chiquito – se volvió a sentar – siéntate Sasuke

Sasuke.- gracias – se sentó enseguida de Kankuro

Kankuro.- entonces que Gaara?... como le hiciste?

Sasuke.- eh?

Gaara.- baka

Kankuro.- Gaara por fin logro que la sexy de Akane se fijara en el!

Sasuke.- con la actriz Akane!? – lo dijo con el tono serio y frió de siempre

Kankuro.- lo puedes creer!, al final cayo en los encantos de mi hermano

Sasuke.- pero que hay de Katsura? – volteo a ver a Gaara

Gaara.- que hay de que? – volteo a ver a Sasuke

Kankuro.- ella no se va a enterar, pero ya dinos Gaara como le hiciste para que cayera?

Gaara.- si esto te va a hacer que te largues de mi oficina! – Subió un poco la ceja y torció la boca un poco, apretó el puño, respiro hondo y continuo – me pregunto que si ya había terminado mi compromiso con Katsura y yo solo la vi. A los ojos

Kankuro.- aaaah! Y como viste que si le decías que no te iba a aflojar, pues, le dijiste que no

Gaara.- entonces para que me quitas mi tiempo Kankuro!

Kankuro.- lo siento, lo siento

Gaara.- quien se podría resistir a Gaara!

Sasuke.- míralo, todo vanidoso el pelirrojo

Gaara.- hmph – volteo a ver a Sasuke con una mirada desafiante

Sasuke.- ah de haber alguna chica que no caiga en tus juegos

Kankuro.- y yo se quien!

Gaara.- quien no va a caer ante mí

Kankuro.- cuanto apuestas a que la nueva esa… la chica… la… chaparrita… como se llama?

Sasuke.- eh?

Gaara.- no entiendo

Kankuro.- la nuevo!.. Como se llama?

Sasuke.- la nueva…?...

Kankuro.- Matsuri! Esa… la tal Matsuri… cuanto apuestas a que ella no cae en tu juego Gaara

Gaara.- Kankuro, quiero diversión… ella es muy seria tímida, en pocas palabras

aburrida

Sasuke.- quien sabe, tal vez y tienes miedo a que te rechace!

Gaara.- miedo, aja miedo yo

Kankuro.- huí el irresistible ah hablado!

Sasuke.- hmph

Kankuro.- lastima que tú no le eres infiel a Sakura

Sasuke.- hmph

Kankuro.- bueno bueno… no me veas de esa forma

Gaara.- es mas… hay que hacer una apuesta

Sasuke.- haber, que apuesta

Kankuro.- échala, tú échala

Gaara.- si Matsuri cae en mi juego, ustedes me pagan 2000 y si no cae yo les pagare e doble

Sasuke.- hecho

Kankuro.- espera, espera!... te pagaríamos 2000 cada uno?

Gaara.- si

Kankuro.- y si tu pierdes, nos pagaras el doble a cada uno?

Gaara.- si

Sasuke.- a Kankuro hay que explicarle con manzanitas y peras

Kankuro.- hecho!

**Bueno, espero que les alla gustado mi primer capitulo, despues subo el segundo : )**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de respuesta, solo que no sean tan duros conmigo porfa vor u.u soy nueva en esto : /**

**Nos vemos luego**

**Bae : D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Conichiwa! Regresando a dejarles el segundo capitulo. Bueno gracias a los primeros que me dieron buenas criticas a mi fic, espero que siga asi wii! **

**Bueno pues, nos leemos mas abajo : )**

_**Capitulo #2**_

En otra parte de la televisora…

Sakura.- las luces…. Un poco menos por favor

Gai.- Sakura! que bueno que apareces por aquí!

Sakura.- claro, vine a ver a el director de esta televisora!

Gai.- gracias, es un halago para mi

Sakura.- no sabe en donde esta tsunade?

Gai.- en su oficina

Sakura.- gracias

Gai.- nos vemos luego

Naruto.- corte!...

Ino.- Naruto! Ya van varias veces que cortas la escena mas emocionante de la novela!

Naruto.- no puedo permitir que ese… se beso con Hinata!

Ino.- ese… es mi novio!... no te la va a quitar Naruto… es solo una actuación

Naruto.- es difícil dirigir una novela

Ino.- por eso... yo estoy aquí Naruto!

Hinata.- ya podemos continuar Naruto-kun?

Naruto.- si… ay va otra vez la escena

Todos.- aaaah! – todos comenzaron a quejarse un poco

Tsunade.- con que no estas haciendo un buen trabajo Naruto... eh?

Naruto.- t-tsunade! Ago lo que puedo! Dattebayo!

Tsunade.- creo que mejor te are asistente, es mas, serás el gerente de televisoras katsumar! – coloco su mano en el hombro de Naruto

Naruto.- de… de verdad?

Tsunade.- si, asi que deja que los chicos continúen con su trabajo…

Naruto.- de acuerdo!

Tsunade.- bueno, este es tu primer encargo como gerente de la televisora, ve con nuestro famoso pintor y escritor de novelas Sai y le informas que la reunión será a las 9 de la tarde!

Naruto.- si… voy corriendo! – Naruto se dirigió a la oficina de Sai y toco la puerta

Sai.- pase

Naruto entra a la oficina. En el fondo de la oficina tan grañidísima estaba un escritorio con una computadora, muchas hojas dispersas por todo el escritorio y enseguida del escritorio una mesa con una maquina de escribir. Sai se encontraba escribiendo en la maquina de escribir, se puso de pie y se acerco a Naruto

Sai.- que tal Naruto, que te trae por aquí? – se quito los anteojos y saludo a Naruto de mano

Naruto.- como nuevo gerente de la televisora katsumar, vengo a avisarte que la reunión será a las 7 de la tarde

Neji.- idiota, y asi dices que eres el gerente

Sai.- Neji pasa

Neji.- la reunión es a las 9 de la tarde

Naruto.- que diferencia… 7… 9... que exagerados son todos aquí

Sai.- gracias por avisarme Naruto

Naruto.- gerente!... ahora me tendrán que llamar gerente! Nada de Naruto – salio de la oficina de Sai

Neji.- Naruto nos va a mandar a la quiebra!

Sai.- que es lo que pasa Neji?

Neji.- oooh es verdad, tsunade me mando a avisarles a todos, ya se suponía que Naruto les diría todo mal, y también me mando por los capítulos que estabas terminando

Sai.- oooh es verdad, ay te los doy – se dirige a su librero, de donde saco varios libretos y se los entrego a Neji

En otra parte de la televisora…

Matsuri.- bienvenida a televisora katsumar, que se le ofrece?

Karin.- vengo a unas audiciones que se estaba presentando aquí…

Matsuri.- claro... cual es su nombre?

Karin.- en serio no me conoces?

Matsuri.- lo siento, pero no

Karin.- no lo puedo creer! Eres la primera que no lo sabe!

Sasuke.- Matsuri... necesito que me entregues la lista de las llamadas

Matsuri.- claro – comienza a buscar entre todos los documentos que tiene guardados

Karin.- hola guapo

Sasuke.- te conozco?

Karin.- ash! Nadie aquí me conoce?

Matsuri.- aquí tienes Sasuke-kun – le entrega un fólder con el nombre de la televisora

Sasuke.- no, yo no te conozco. Gracias Matsuri – se retira del lugar

Karin.- no puedo creerlo! No lo puedo creer! Yo salgo en las mejores películas y no me conocen!

Matsuri.- las audiciones son por este pasillo, al fondo a la izquierda. Hay estan siendo registradas las que vienen a las audiciones.

Karin.- ash… no entiendo como es que todavía me tengo que registrar… ash

Matsuri.- suerte

Karin.- ya quita esa sonrisa mocosa, me irritas con tu felicidad

Matsuri.- lo… siento – quito la sonrisa de su rostro

Karin.- y no necesito de tu suerte, yo soy bella y se que en cuanto me vean los jueces me van a amar y van a querré que sea la protagonista

Matsuri.- hay pocos lugares… si no se apura quedara fuera de las audiciones

Tipa x.- disculpe en donde son las audiciones?

Matsuri.- por el pasillo, en el fondo a la derecha

Tipa x.- gracias!

Matsuri.- suerte

Karin.- que suerte puede tener esta! Ja, asi piensa ganarme! – se dirigía a las audiciones

Tipa x.- que le pasa? – continuo con su camino

Matsuri.- dios… que dia tan difícil – continúo con su trabajo de recepcionista

En otra parte de la televisora…

Sakura.- Temari! Que gusto encontrarte aquí? – saludaba a Temari

Temari.- Sakura, lo mismo digo – le correspondió el saludo

Sakura.- y como va todo con Shikamaru?

Temari.- muy bien, y tu con Sasuke?

Sakura.- bien también, esto del matrimonio no es nada fácil

Temari.- si lo se, pero que dari por tener un marido

Sakura.- no sabes lo que dices! Jajajajaja no te creas, es muy lindo

Temari.- haber cuando me da la sorpresa Shikamaru

Sakura.- muy pronto vas a ver

Temari.- bueno te dejo por que tengo otras cosas que hacer

Sakura.- si yo también te dejo

Temari.- pero haber cuando vuelves al trabajo eh!

Sakura.- en cuanto pueda… - la chica continúo con su camino

Temari camino un poco mas dirigiéndose a la recepción, pero en el camino se encontró con su hermano menor, Gaara.

Temari.- Gaara, y eso que andas fuera de tu oficina, señor trabajador – le dijo sarcásticamente a el pelirrojo

Gaara.- ah, Temari – lo dijo sin voltear a verla

Temari.- a ti que te pasa?

Gaara.- nada

Temari.- OH, ya se! Estas preocupado por todo lo que vas a gastar en tu boda!

Gaara.- hmph – observo a Temari con una mirada penetrante

Temari.- lo siento… no me gusta Katsura para ti Gaara, deberías de romper tu compromiso

Gaara.- Katsura es sexy

Temari.- no te vas a casar con su sensualidad, si no con su forma de ser… es muy caprichosa y conociéndote… no creo que dure mucho tu matrimonio

Gaara.- ese es mí problema

Temari.- bueno… hice todo lo posible por quitarte la venda de los ojos, pero no pude… esta bien – se acercaba a la recepción

Gaara.- hmph – de igual manera se acerco a la recepción sin dejar de ver los documentos que tenía en sus manos

Temari.- necesito que me des los documentos que dejo Tenten ayer – se recargo en la barra de la recepción

Matsuri.- si claro – se agacho para buscar los papeles sin voltear a ver a la chica

Gaara.- y yo necesito las listas de las chicas de las audiciones – seguía observando los documentos

Matsuri.- aquí tienes Temari – levanto el fólder y alzo la mirada, al ver a Gaara enseguida de Temari comenzo a temblar y el fólder cayo al suelo – lo… lo siento

Temari – se agacho para levantar los documentos y entregárselo de nuevo a Temari

Temari.- no te apures… solo levántalos

Gaara.- hmph… patético – continuaba observando los documentos que sostenía en sus manos

Matsuri.- aquí tienes – se levanto y le entrego rápidamente el fólder a Temari

Temari.- gracias Matsuri

Gaara.- MA… Matsuri? – susurro mientras centraba su atención en ella

Temari.- bueno, los dejo – se dirigía a su oficina con el fólder en las manos

Un silencio total apareció en la recepción, Matsuri se sonrojo y agacho la mirada mientras que Gaara la observaba atentamente y poco a poco sus mejillas tomaban un color rojito.

Gaara.- eh… necesito las listas de las audiciones – desvió la mirada y la volvió a sus documentos

Matsuri.- eh… hai! – comenzo a buscar en los cajones sin dejar de temblar

Mientras Matsuri buscaba las listas Gaara no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en ella, el chico observaba discretamente los atributos de la chica, mientras que innumerables imágenes pasaban por su cabeza. Al ver que Matsuri había encontrado las listas volvió a observar los documentos. Matsuri sin decir ni una sola palabra le entrego las listas a Gaara, Gaara las tomo y la observo fijamente a los ojos, ocasionando que los dos chicos se sonrojaran un poco. Gaara desvió la mirada y sin decir ni una sola palabra se dirigió a su oficina. Matsuri tomo aire y lo dejo salir dejándose caer en la silla que se encontraba detrás de ella, después cerro los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

En la oficina de Gaara

El pelirrojo entra a la oficina y cierra la puerta, lanza el fólder que sostenía en sus manos y se dejo caer en la silla, se recargo en el respaldo, cerró los ojos, cruzo los brazos y no podía faltar su pequeña sonrisa.

Gaara.- asi que ella es Matsuri… - abrió los ojos y continuo con su trabajo.

_CONTINUARA_

**Acepto todo tipo de criticas y bueno insultos no ^^**

**Espero que les alla gustado el segundo capitulo de esta historia, y entre otras cosas.**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Sayo n.n**


End file.
